I Don't Love You
by Damaris Naenia
Summary: RussiaPrussia. WARNING: Angst like never before. Also a songfic, but more a story itself that matches with lyrics. I still fail hard at summaries. I hope you enjoy


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ** **"I don't love you" is © of My Chemical Romance ; Axis Powers Hetalia is © of Hidekaz Himaruya.  
I am neither of those people. **  


* * *

**_I don't love you_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well when you go,  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay

.

Ivan had walked out of the dark-room smiling: "stay here, Little East, I will be back". Gilbert knew he would be back.  
No matter how much he didn't want him to ever come back.  
No matter how much he wanted to scream.  
No matter how much he just wanted to collapse on his knees and cry.  
Ivan was going to be back.  
All Gilbert could do, was try to find a way to get out of the goddamn chains and try to run away.  
Yes, Ivan would be back, but Gilbert never asked him to stay in the first place.

.

And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

.

Ivan came back, not even an hour later. He frowned at the sight that greeted him.  
Immediately, he called for Latvia.  
His servant arrived running; almost tripping down the stairs, fearing what could happen if he arrived even just a second later than his master thought proper.  
"Raivis, be a good boy. Tell me, where is Gilbert?" Said Ivan, just the tone in his voice had already gotten the small boy to shiver. His reaction was only worsened when Ivan's large hand forced his head to turn.  
He emitted a small, high-pitched noise as he saw what was in front of him.  
Which was nothing.  
And _that_, was the problem, what he should have seen is a beat-up Gilbert Weillshmidt, probably chained to the wall. But he didn't.  
"I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia, I don't know, I really don't" he hurried to say.

He let Russia's hand strike him a few times, letting out little screams with each blow. His tears were now freely running down his face.  
"You are a very, _very_ bad boy. You let my pet escape, and just as I was about to ease up your chores. You disappoint me greatly." Ivan's look was one of rage masked to look like disappointment. He let Latvia cower in a corner as he took his trusty pipe in hand and made his way up to the first floor, to then walk outside.

Gilbert was sitting in front of the wall when Ivan found him.  
Gilbert would have loved to say that he was sorry, and it would never happen again, and this was a silly mistake because he only longed to be with Russia.  
But that would have been a lie. And the awesome Preuβen doesn't lie.

.

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, a good-for-nothing,  
I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out, while you can

.

Far too many years later for Gilbert's liking, he was freed. And far too many years too soon, he had to see that bastard's face again.

They met outside, on the balcony of the room where one of the World Conference would soon resume. "Hello, Gilbert, how have you been?" asked Ivan, smiling, as usual.  
"Fuck off, bastard" replied Gilbert, refusing to look at the man he hated, refusing to look at the man that had stolen so much from him.  
"I see your manners have not improved at all, Little East, perhaps you'd like me to teach them to you again?" Ivan questioned. Oh, how he loved pushing Gilbert's buttons. It was quite fun in his eyes. Oh yes, yes; quite fun.  
This time, Gilbert didn't bother to speak back.  
He lunged at Ivan with all his strength, his fist colliding with his ex-oppressor's jaw. It felt good. It felt really fucking good.  
And what was even better, was that it sent the bastard with his back on the floor.  
Then West came running. And so did the Allies. And everyone else.  
England looked at Gilbert sympathetically and told Russia that he should get out for a little while.  
As Ivan closed the door behind him, Gilbert screamed. He screamed with all his heart, voice and soul. "It's Prussia to you, bitch!"

.

When you go, would you even turn to say:  
"I don't love you, like I did yesterday"?

.

Russia closed the door behind him after he heard Gilbert's scream and he smiled. "Ah, Little East, it was so much better before they came. Back then, I loved you. You were my pet. I always love my pets." He thought.

.

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out, that's where you oughta stay

.

Russia thought back on the past. Those were good times for him. He would visit his pet daily, and when his pet disobeyed, he would punish his pet.  
That was the natural thing to do, right? But his little pet would cry, and that this was all uncalled for.  
Sometimes he even begged his master. But a pet should not beg. So Ivan carried on with the punishment.  
His pet was a strange thing, though. No matter how many times or how hard Ivan would beat him, the next day he would disobey again. Too proud to give in to orders coming from someone above him.  
Even when Ivan deliberately told him it was better if he just obeyed, he still defied the instruction his master had left for him. Yes, Little East was definitely one of his most beloved pets.

.

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up,  
Better get up, while you can

.

At the next World Meeting, the two met again. They didn't talk, yet Ivan could catch Gilbert's glares in his direction. Germany came to talk to him once the meeting was over. He asked Russia to leave his brother alone, and proceeded to say that none of what he had to offer could ever erase the scars from Gilbert's mind and body.  
Ivan was rather hurt by his pet's brother's words.  
For once, he tried to be what other people would call "nice", and his tries were so, so… Hated? Was it really wrong for him to send money to Little East every month, with a sunflower and a card, -in which Ivan scribbled down something that his servants would tell him that would be considered nice-?  
"I am very sorry to have bothered you, Germany. Could I talk to Gilbert about this?"  
This time, it was Ludwig who sent Russia to the ground.  
"You lay off my _bruder_, you sick bastard, or you can expect another war your way."  
Ivan got back up and smiled, blood trickling down his chin. "I understand" he said "goodbye, Ludwig. Good bye, Little East."  
This time, France, Spain, England, Austria, and even Denmark had to hold back Gilbert from going after Ivan.

.

When you go, would you even turn to say:  
"I don't love you, like I did yesterday"?

.

Ivan closed the door behind him once more. It was definitely much better before the Allies had come. Now, he wasn't so sure he loved his pet anymore. _"Time to find a new one,"_ he thought.

* * *

A/n: Creepy!Russia is creepy. Or at least I tried to make him.  
I would like to thank **NocturnalLovestory** for being my faithful (and endlessly helpful) beta.

Sorry all I've been writing lately is angst. I can't help it. Well I can, but I enjoy writing RusPrus angst too much.

I have some other stuff on its way, it's just taking me quite a while because I have a lot going on for school... and blah blah blah.  
You know how it is. Oh and I've also been sick (or maybe I just make excuses).

Keep in mind that reviews are cough drops and I have a very sore throat. *shot for lame joke*


End file.
